Mikkos Cassadine (John Colicos)
(all deceased) | spouse = Helena Romanov (dissolved by his death; deceased) | romances = Kristin Bergman (affair; deceased) | children = Stavros Cassadine Stefan Cassadine (with Helena; both deceased) Alexis Davis Kristina Cassadine (deceased) (with Kristin) Valentin Cassadine Irina Cassadine (deceased) (step) | grandchildren = Nikolas Cassadine (via Stavros; deceased) Sam McCall Kristina Corinthos-Davis Molly Lansing-Davis (via Alexis) Charlotte Cassadine (step via Valentin) | greatgrandchildren = Spencer Cassadine (via Nikolas) Lila McCall (stillborn) Danny Morgan Scout Cain (via Sam) | grandparents = Stanislaus and Katya Cassadine (paternal; deceased) | aunts/uncles = Irina Cassadine (paternal; deceased) | nieces/nephews = | cousins = Petros Cassadine (deceased) Dimitri Cassadine (paternal cousins) | relatives = | color = #c0c0c0 | color text = black | species = }} Prince Mikkos Ivanovich Cassadine'George, the Cassadine's Greek caretaker referred to him as Prince Mikkos in 1997.Shown on the Cassadine family tree on the episode aired on July 11, 2016. was a fictional character on the ABC soap opera, ''General Hospital. Casting He was portrayed by from August 10, 1981, to September 18, 1981. Mikkos characterized as one of General Hospital 's greatest villains of all time. In the summer of 2006, it was rumored that the show was considering recasting the role with Daytime legend, ; however Mascolo returned to his famous role as on NBC's . Characterization Mikkos Cassadine, according to some critics was "The Face of Evil" hell bent on world domination; similar to many comic book super villains in pop culture. The Cassadine family are were introduced and created by executive producer Gloria Monty. Over the years, Mikkos has been painted as a vicious tyrant, very controlling of all of his children. His personality is similar to that of his widow Helena Cassadine (Constance Towers). Background Mikkos Cassadine was a Greco-Russian aristocrat. The Cassadine family are descendants of the Russian aristocracy, with connections to the royal Romanov family. They existed for hundreds of years in Russia until the Bolshevik Revolution forced them to flee to Greece. After that period, they built a large economic empire of power and wealth. Mikkos and wife Helena Cassadine had two children, Stefan and Stavros. He also had an affair with Kristin Bergman, an opera singer, and had two daughters, Natasha and Kristina. Kristin was murdered in front of her daughter Alexis by a jealous Helena. In 2009, Helena revealed that Mikkos had another affair with another unknown woman, and had an illegitimate son named Valentin, who was disowned from birth and was seen as the most unwanted Cassadine. In 1981, Mikkos made his only on screen appearances on General Hospital when he was the mastermind behind a plot to obtain world domination by holding the world at ransom through the use of a weather machine that could create a severe snowstorm. He claimed it was for a utopia, a perfect world. He never allowed anyone to see his experiments. He invited several guests, he was questioned by two of his guests Max and Noel who he led into the ice chamber where they froze to death. He claimed they were sent away and died in a plane crash which leads to the deaths of Tony and Alexandria. He fought with Luke Spencer and died in the freezer. This encounter was the beginning of the long lasting Cassadine-Spencer feud. Nevertheless, the spectre of Mikkos still features prominently in storylines of General Hospital as his daughter, Natasha Cassadine (Alexis Davis), son Valentin Cassadine, grandchildren Sam McCall (via Natasha), Kristina Corinthos-Davis (via Natasha), Molly Lansing-Davis (via Natasha) and Charlotte Cassadine (via Valentin) and great-grandchildren Spencer Cassadine (via Nikolas), Danny Morgan (via Sam) and Scout Cain (via Sam) are still a part of the show. In 2016, it's revealed that before Mikkos was killed he revised his will and made sure that all of the Cassadine Estate will be given to the eldest living son. He hid the will from Helena, for he knew she would make sure that their favourite and first-born son Stavros would get the entire estate from his father. After Helena's demise in 2015, the hidden will of Mikkos' Cassadine came to light in 2016 when Mikkos' long lost bastard son Valentin found it in Greece. Through it and through the final death of Stavros in 2014 and Stefan's death in 2003, Valentin became the only living son and hence sole heir to the Cassadine Empire. As of November 2016, Valentin Cassadine is the CEO of Cassadine Industries. It is also revealed that through Valentin, Mikkos shares a granddaughter named Charlotte Cassadine with his most hated enemies and killers: Luke and Laura Spencer. In August 2019, it was revealed that Mikkos created a codicil for his will which could prove that Valentin is not the rightful heir to the Cassadine Estate and Empire. Family tree References Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Cassadine family Category:Fictional Greek-Americans Category:Fictional nobility Category:Fictional criminals Category:1980s Category:1980s characters Category:1980s male characters Category:Characters introduced by Gloria Monty Category:Characters created by Gloria Monty Category:Characters created by Pat Falken Smith Category:Characters created by Margaret DePriest Category:Fictional princes and princesses